


Roses don't bloom on Vulcan

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Community: where_no_woman, Culture Shock, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Amanda - Roses don't bloom on Vulcan</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses don't bloom on Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



> For the [February 2011 Drabble Tag](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/212899.html) at [Where No Woman](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/).

She knows the temperature of her new home is far hotter than Earth, and the soil far drier, but she's always had roses. Her grandmother raised them, her mother raised them, and up until this point in her life she has raised them. And roses, although more fragile than their thorns would suggest, are no hothouse flowers. So she brings clippings from her hardiest plants with her, and plants them carefully where they won't get too much direct sunlight.

It would be wrong to say Sarek indulges her in the time she spends tending to them; Vulcans do not "indulge" in the first place. He seems to feel it is logical for her to want this particular reminder of her old home, and very often sits with her while she grooms and waters and coos to them, kneeling down and sullying her gowns with the red dust of her new home.

The rosebushes themselves struggle at first, but gradually adapt to the soil and the suns, growing thick and firm and thorny as is their wont, but no matter how much tender new growth sprouts from the stems, there is no splash of color; only a green rendered less-than-uniform by age.

She misses the soft scent of rosewater, regrets the lack of rose hips for tea, but she loves her plants no less for their refusal to bloom.

She is occasionally injudicious around their thorns, and soon enough her blood has mixed with Vulcan's iron dirt so much that the planet is almost as much a part of her as her roses.


End file.
